Love You Forever
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: Antonio expresses his love for his son - One shot


I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Robert Munch did not publish this book until 1986 but as a childhood favourite. I just had to include it in Nicky's childhood as a good example of how Antonio feels about his son.

Love you Forever

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," Antonio whispered. The small boy in his arms smiled. Tonio bent down to kiss the brown halo of his hair.

"How long is forever?" Nicky asked. He turning his big brown eyes on his father and twisted his body around dishevelling his sheets.

"Forever is your whole life Nicky, years and years and years. So many years you can't even imagine it," he said. He set the book on the side table and pulled Nick up and into his lap a bit.

"You'll be here forever daddy," Nicky said nonchalantly. Antonio didn't bother correcting him; at 5 he wouldn't understand the concept of the circle of life. Plus Nick would have a hard enough life without destroying his childhood innocence and security right now.

"And Poppa too," Nick put in. He looked up at his father who only nodded. Antonio picked Nicky up so he could stand before setting him back in bed and pulling his space man blanket around his small body.

"Good night Nicky, sleep tight," Antonio said. He kissing him on the forehead and started to pull back.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Nicky giggled. Tonio smiled and nodded as he started to leave. His footsteps hit the hard wood floor not making a sound.

"If there were bed bugs Poppa would kill them all like mutts," Nicky said. Antonio stopped, turned and looked over at his son not commenting. Lately Dominic had been really reinforcing mutts and their place in the world as opposed to the packs place. He was worried it would go to his head and make him feel like he was better than them. Although he didn't quite disagree he didn't want his son to start hating so early in life. Of course he would prefer Nicky didn't hate in his life ever but he knew this was an unrealistic goal.

"Nicky, who do you think mutts are?" Tonio asked. He backtracking and crouched down on the floor by the bed. He now watched the boy's big brown eyes trying to analyse the boy's thoughts.

"Mutts are the bad guys' daddy. You know that," he answered. Nick grinned and Antonio nodded trying to sort out exactly what he wanted to tell his son.

"Yes, they can be the bad guys but not all mutts are bad, should we hate them when we don't even know them?" Tonio asked now. Nicky's face scrunched up in thought. Antonio could see the wheels turning in the kindergartner's head.

"I guess if some of them are nice we shouldn't hate them," Nicky answered. Tonio let out a sigh of relief at his response. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"Exactly, it's not good to hate people before we even know them. Nicky you should not go near mutts or trust them just in case they want to hurt you but it's also not good to hate them," Tonio said. The boy nodded absorbing this new information and fitting it in with what he already knew.

"So I can't hate them but I can't like them either," he asked. Tonio hesitated but then nodded agreeing. This was a good in between place to be.

"Just think about Dennis and Joey. They used to be mutts but now their pack and you don't hate them right?"Antonio asked. He grasped his son's hand and Nicky shook his head.

"No, I like Joey he's nice to me and he helps me when he's here," Nicky said. Antonio nodded. Joey was 4 years older than Nicky but he loved Nicky. Every time they came over he would play with him instead of the other pack kids closer to his age making Nicky feel more grown up.

"Yes, so that's a good example of how mutts can sometimes be nice but you still need to be careful," Tonio told the child. Nicky yawned and tried to nod at the same time.

"Ok, it's bedtime you have school in the morning," he said. Nicky groaned but burrowing into the covers a bit more and closed his eyes. Even at this early age Nick hated school. He would rather run around and do whatever he wanted all day instead.

"Night daddy," he said quietly. Antonio pressed a feather light kiss to his head and left the room turning off the light and making sure the night light came on before he left. He looked back once more and closed the door leaving a small crack for the light to spill from the hallway. Antonio turned and almost shouted in surprise when he ran into Dominic. He had been hovering outside the door listening. Typical, Antonio thought.

"God dad, I didn't know you were there," Tonio said. Dominic backed up and gave his son a look Antonio was quite familiar with by now. Once upon a time he had been the favourite son and could do no wrong. Nowadays that wasn't the case.

"I don't appreciate you teaching Nicky that. He needs to be weary of all mutts. He's the grandson of the alpha for the love of goodness Antonio," Dominic said. He looking between the crack of the door at Nicky's sleeping form as he spoke.

"Yes, he is but he also needs to learn he can't hate everyone dad. You can't put hate in his heart he's 5 years old," Tonio growled. He crossing his arms clearly agitated. Most of their arguments for the last 5 years had been about Nicky.

"You're not old to decide that Antonio. You're too irresponsible to know how to take care of a young child," Dominic said. He raised his arms in the air in exasperation and turning to walk away now.

"I'm his father," Antonio hissed. He tried not to be too loud so he would not wake up his son. He was not able to keep all of his anger inside though either. He crossed his arms angrily and tried his best to control his emotions.

"Your 21 years old Tonio, your still a pup yourself boy," Dominic said. He waved his arm to end the argument. The alpha had spoken, as always.

"I can be his father. It doesn't matter how old I am," Tonio countered. He now clenched his fist in anger. Sometimes he just wanted to haul off and punch Dominic. This would have dire consequences though.

"I hope your right Antonio because one day I won't be here and you're all he'll have. Until then leave the raising of him to me," Dominic ordered. He turned and walked away leaving no room for Antonio to argue.

Antonio stood watching him leave making a promise to himself that he would prove his father wrong, the sooner the better. He sighed and slipped back into his son's room stripping off his shirt and pants and climbing into bed with the small boy. He was careful not wake him.

Holding him close Antonio closed his eyes and thought about the best thing that ever happened to him. About how one small boy could change his life forever making it 100 times better than it ever had been.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," Antonio whispered. He kissed the hair again before closing his eyes to fall asleep. One day he would prove Dominic wrong. He was determined.


End file.
